


Let the Hounds hunt

by iyalode



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyalode/pseuds/iyalode
Summary: A self insert exploration of trauma and vengeance.Otherwise known as Sandor's little sister lives and Die Gregor Die!





	Let the Hounds hunt

_Kinslayer_

Father can barely look at me for the shame of it and yet we are content.

We recall the snapping of our bones, the fear. Fingernails torn, dashed against the rocky flesh of kin and why.

Why are the sins of the betrayers forgotten over the deeds of the betrayed?

I. We. Died, And now we are me.

Two becomes one, became stronger and now we are free.

_Kinslayer_

She calls me child and I call her sister but we are neither. We are the same she says, “Survivors, little one. We are survivors.”

Once, she was a soldier. Riding beasts of steel and throwing arrows of fire.

Brother says there are no such things, not even in Essos or Yi Ti, but if so then he would ride the beasts laughing and joust wearing my favour. 

My warrior against craven knights who wear steel masks to hide their craven deeds.

“Will you sing for me little bird when I win that purse of gold?”

“Yes, Sandor. I will sing for you and we will fight lions just like grandfather.”


End file.
